Open your eyes to love
by IsabellaChan17
Summary: Xiaoyu invites Jin to the Lantern Festival...and Jin is mad on why Xiaoyu is always following and protecting him... until she explains on why she did that?...Will Jin understand why she did those things?


_Hi!I'm back people! It's so good to see you again! I made a short story about Jin and Xiaoyu… it was very beautiful and sweet: 3 so I hope all of you enjoy it… Also I put some songfic in this story… the title of this song is "Open your eyes to love" by LMNT… _

_It was a beautiful night when Xiaoyu invited Jin to the Lantern festival, but Jin did not accept the invitation that Xiaoyu requested._

"_Xiao… can't you see I'm busy! "Jin said angrily_

"_Jin…Please!" She gave Jin a cute baby face until Jin sighed and had no choice but to accept her request._

"_Fine, but this will be the last"…_

"_Ok! Don't worry Jin! It will be fun!" She smiled_

'_Whatever!" He turned back not looking at her_

"_Meet me at the park at 9pm, Ok? So you have 2 hours left to be ready for the festival… well, see ya!" Xiaoyu waved goodbye and went home._

_2 Hours later_

_Jin went to the park and waited for Xiaoyu impatiently…_

"_Tsk… Xiaoyu is late… as always". Jin wears a blue top and black bottom kimono. 15 minutes later Xiaoyu arrives and Jin looked surprise of what Xiaoyu wears. She wears a pink cherry blossom kimono and her hair was a cute Japanese hairstyle with a sakura flower at the right side of hair._

"_Um…Jin…Is something wrong?" She asked calmly_

"_Uh, nothing! I-It's nothing!" Jin turns around and blushes_

_She then checks on Jin who is blushing._

"_Are you alright Jin?" She looked at him with a worried look on her face._

"_I-I'm fine, c'mon let's go! I don't want to wait all day", he said coldly_

"_Alright, just tell me if there's something's wrong, ok!"_

"_Yeah, whatever"…_

_When they reach to the festival, Xiaoyu looks excited and pulls Jin to follow her._

"_Hey Xiao! Stop pulling me!" Jin shouted, but Xiaoyu ignored what Jin said and they were stopped by the seller who sells Lanterns._

"_Young Lady, would want some of these sky lanterns?" He asked her nicely_

"_Wow! I've always wanted to do sky lanterns!" She smiled_

"_Well, how many would you get?" He asked_

"_I will take two lanterns", please._

_The seller gives Xiaoyu two lanterns and thanks her for buying his sky lanterns. _

_Jin and Xiaoyu went to see the view where the fresh air smells good when the sea was flowing through the sand. All of the people who also wore kimonos then started to light the lanterns. Xiaoyu gave Jin a lantern and he was a little bit pleased when he started to have feelings for her._

"_Here…Jin… this lantern is for you and this lantern is mine", she replied with a sweet smile_

"_Thanks…Xiao", Jin said calmly_

_Then, all of the people lift their lanterns in the sky and watched it fly._

_**You've been searching the world to find true love looking in all the wrong places…**_

_Together, they lift the lanterns and watched it fly. Jin looks at Xiaoyu who looks very happy and realizes inside in his heart that he never thought he would find a girl in his life that made him happy when his __mother was gone. _

_**When all of the time you've been blind to love as plain as the nose on your faces…**_

"Wow… the lanterns are so beautiful… Xiaoyu looks at the lanterns with a smile, but Jin said in another way saying…

Yes… you're beautiful, Xiao, he said with a soft smile when Xiaoyu's cheeks were rosier and looks down making her shy.

_**It's here, it's now. Open your eyes and see it. Right here, right now. Open your eyes to love.**_

Jin confronts Xiaoyu and lifts her chin looking into her eyes but Xiaoyu turns around and says that he hates her because of her childish attitude and her obsession to Jin.

_**You've been down on yourself thinking some things are wrong, wondering why love has never found you…**_

But Jin holds her shoulders and turns around to face him and asks... "Why did you say that…? I didn't say that I hate you for who you are…"And yes, you are childish and stubborn for following me and making the risk of protecting me, right… Xiao?"

_**Don't you know it's been right here all along? If only you'd look around you…**_

Xiaoyu explains Jin with a lonely look, "Yes…Yes I did that risk to protect you…it's because…because…""Because What, Xiao?" He asked calmly. Xiaoyu's face is blushed and said with three words saying… "It's because I love you… Jin".

_**It's here, it's now. Open your eyes and see it. Right here, right now. Open your eyes to love…**_

Jin was surprised of Xiaoyu saying that she loved him, he moved closer and looked deeply into her eyes; he then remembers Xiaoyu keeps on smiling at him and comforts him with an embrace… Until finally he said…

_**Love has been right by your side oh so; close that you couldn't see…**_

"Xiao... I love you too"… She was surprised of what he said and smiled at him. He then lifts her chin and their faces moved closer but were startled by the fireworks…

_**If love could speak it would shout to the sky, "I've always been here, I always will be."**_

They looked at the fireworks for a moment then they faced each other again and finally they kissed for the first time.

_**I'm here, I'm now. Open your eyes and see. Right here, right now. Open your eyes to love…**_

They went out of breathe and looked at each other with a smile. Jin touches her cheek with his one hand while Xiaoyu touches Jin's hand when he was touching her cheek and closes her eyes. "I'm…I'm happy, Xiao" Jin replied." For what Jin?" she asked him softly. "That you have loved me and I was so blind that I ignore your presence and I – ", Jin's mid-sentence was cut when Xiaoyu hush with a finger in his lips and said…"It's alright, I understand…"

_**Open your eyes...Open your mind to love… Open your heart to love…**_

Jin holds her hand and kissed it when the fireworks still keeps on going, they look at the fireworks when Jin holds her hand softly and both of them looked at each other with a smile for a moment and looked at the fireworks.


End file.
